Imagine
by EliAgronsky
Summary: una serie de OneShot basados en imagenes Faberry entra y lee dale una oportunidad no olvides dejar reviews
1. Siempre pienso en ti

Disclaimer: no los personajes de glee no la imagen usada me pertenecen todos son de sus respectivos dueños.

**IMAGINE**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1: Siempre pienso en ti **

**.**

**Rucy**

Una semana, ese era el tiempo que llevaba sin verla y pensar que ya estaba desesperada y todo por una extraña, _"nota mental: preguntarle su nombre" _y era cierto solo se habían visto un par de veces en el parque que ambas frecuentaban, la última vez que la vio fue cuando se animo a hablarle y aunque su plática no duro mucho, ella estaba feliz de haberle hablado, aunque ahora se arrepentía un poco _"tal vez dije algo que le molesto, o le parecí aburrida, o simplemente no le agrade" _ esos y otros pensamientos rondaban la pequeña cabeza de la castaña pues hacia una semana que no veía a la pelirroja, que le llamo tanto la atención.

-"hija iras al parque hoy?"- preguntaba su padre desde el piso de abajo, para el ya era costumbre llevar a la niña al parque todos los días a la misma hora

-"si papa ya bajo"- respondió la pequeña poniéndose gabardina amarilla, una de sus favoritas, y recordando que esa misma llevaba el primer día que la vio, y también el día que al fin se animo a hablarle- "será que me traerás suerte"- dijo en vos baja la morena a su sweater- "estoy lista papa"-

-"bien hija, espero y hoy tengas suerte y veas a tu pelirroja"- dijo el hombre de color a su hija, el lo sabia pues su hija no pudo evitar hablarle de lo maravillosa que había sido su plática de cinco minutos, y de que esta se habría extendido de no ser porque los padres de la otra chiquilla la habían llamado.

-"vamos papa apúrate, se hace tarde"- decía la pequeña al ver el paso calmo que llevaba el hombre.

-!tranquila¡ que el parque no se irá a ninguna parte por unos minutos que nos atrasemos"- respondía tranquilo LeRoy, una mirada seria de parte de Rachel le basto para apresurar su paso.

Al llegar al parque la niña le soltó la mano para salir corriendo por el parque hasta llegar donde un pequeño niño estaba sentado-con cuidado Rachel- le grito el hombre a la pequeña que se alejaba.

-Hola gomi-ne- saludo la pequeña al moreno allí sentado

-Rachie, hola- respondió seguido de un abrazo- otra vez vienes a esperar a tu amiga imaginaria-

-gomi-ne ya te dije que si existe solo que no ha venido jum- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-claro y porque solo tú la has visto y no ha venido en días al parque- reto con una sonrisa en su cara

-lo mismo puedo decir de tu amigo Kurt, tampoco ha venido y no lo conozco- respondió la morena

-¡te equivocas!, el si existe, además hoy viene y no había venido porque su hermana estaba enferma je- dijo sacándole la lengua en forma de juego

-ya claro, y que hacías antes de que llegara- pregunto cambiando de tema

-recogía flores, mira estas a que están preciosas- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- cortare algunas para Kurt- termino de decir antes de ponerse a cortar algunas

-gran idea gomi-ne, cortare algunas para mi amiga-le comento con una sonrisa antes de agacharse a su lado

Minutos después cuando ambos tenían ya en sus manos sus "arreglos" florales, se sentaron en un banco a esperar por sus amigos

-seguro que vendrá kurt- pregunto ella mientras jugaba un poco con las flores en sus manos

-sip, el me lo prometió- respondió el chico con una sonrisa- mira ahí viene- dijo señalando a un pequeño castaño que corría en su dirección –¡kurt!-

-¡Blaine!- respondió el pequeño con la misma efusividad, mientras la morena sonreía ante la interacción de los dos

-mira Rachie, el es Kurt, y ella es Rachie- los presento

-me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijeron los dos a unisonó antes de soltar una carcajada

-y bien Rachie ya apareció tu amiga imaginaria- pregunto Blaine una vez que se habían calmado

-no todavía no, iré a dar una vuelta al parque para ver si la veo- respondió esta vez con un semblante triste

-quieres que te acompañemos- pregunto el moreno al ver como cambiaba el gesto de su amiga

-no, gomi-ne nos vemos luego- dijo antes de salir corriendo por el parque

Le había dado un par de vueltas al parque ya, pensó que sería otro día sin ver a su pequeña amiga, hasta que la vio, venia caminando con las manos tras la espalda, ella no pudo evitar el impulso de salir corriendo y se dio cuenta que lo había hecho cuando ya estaba frente a la otra niña.

-hola- dijo tímidamente, fue lo único que logro salir de su boca

-hola- respondió de igual manera la pelirroja

-hace días que no te veo por aquí- dijo Rachel _"tal vez mi gabardina si es de la suerte" _pensó

-es que estaba un poco enferma- respondió

-te extrañe- dijeron a unisonó las pequeñas para después regalarse una sonrisa mutuamente

-Lucy- dijo la pequeña pelirroja- me llamo Lucy- término al ver la cara extrañada que había puesto la otra

- yo soy Rachel- contesto de igual manera la otra regalándole una sonrisa- te- te traje esto- dijo extendiendo las flores que había cortado anteriormente y sonrojándose en el acto

-gracias – dijo la Lucy sonriéndole – y-yo también t-te traje algo – completo mientras le extendía unas flores y una hoja de papel - el dibujo lo hice yo- aclaro.

-esta hermoso, gracias Lucy- dijo la morena mientras le daba un abrazo, después de separar se dio cuenta que en la parte superior del dibujo habían muchas estrellas y en una esquina escrito- _I LOVE YOU-_

-_Rachel ya nos vamos- _escucharon que gritaban a lo lejos.

-me tengo que ir Lucy- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa triste – ¿nos veremos mañana?-

-claro que si rach- respondió Lucy con una sonrisa- mañana te voy a estar esperando, es una promesa- y así con un abrazo y un beso (en la mejilla claro está) se despidieron con la promesa de verse al siguiente día, a la misma hora en el mismo parque.

**FIN**

**Hi!**

Como están bien aquí vengo con una aportación más para el mundo Faberry

Les traigo un proyecto que tendrá por nombre "Imagine" que serán una serie de imágenes a las cuales les iré asiendo una historia pero ninguna imagen tendrá relación con la anterior. Serán una serie de oneshot. Que tendrán como pareja principal a las Faberry aunque también habrá parejas nueva en eso así que denme su opinión que les parece mi idea?, quieren que la continúe?

Dejen reviews con su opinión.

Si quieren que haga un Oneshot con una imagen que les guste dejen un imbox en facebook o un MP en twitter.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Síganme en twitter:EliAgronsky Agréguenme en facebook: Eliza Agronsky 


	2. casilleros

Ni los personajes de glee ni la imagen usada son de mi propiedad todo es de sus respectivos autores

**IMAGES**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2: Casilleros**

**.**

**Faberry**

Ya era algo común para los estudiantes del McKinley ver las confrontaciones entre la Queen B y la perdedora más conocida de la escuela, que si no fuera porque era la manzana de la discordia entre el Quarterback del equipo y la jefa de animadoras, nadie la notaria.

Pues si bien, no se estaban gritando de cosas en los pasillos, la morena estaba recibiendo Slushie con dedicatoria especial de la porrista.

Tal vez fue por eso que para todos paso desapercibida la manera en que la rubia tenía a la morena contra los casilleros.

O tal vez solo fue la cara de pánico que tenia la más pequeña por lo cual suponían que era otro enfrentamiento simple entre las dos chicas.

Tal vez pensaron que los susurros que la más alta le dedicaba a la otra eran amenazas diciéndole como terminaría su vida si se seguía metiendo con su novio.

Tal vez porque nadie noto el sonrojo que la morena portaba en esos momentos o la pequeña sonrisa que quería escapar de los labios de esta.

Tal vez nadie noto la forma en que Quinn se recargaba en el casillero para tener una mejor vista de la morena.

Tal vez fue por eso que a todos les pillo de sorpresa la forma en la que la animadora pego su cuerpo contra la otra haciendo de esta manera que la morena soltara sus libros que cayeron a sus pies para rodear el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos.

Tal vez fue por todo eso que nadie se espero que la rubia rodeara con sus brazos la cintura de la morena atrayéndola hacia si sin dejar espacio entre ellas.

Tal vez esas fueron las razones para que muchos de los estudiantes del McKinley detuvieran el trayecto hacia sus clases para ver lo que sucedía entre las dos "rivales" más conocidas del instituto.

Pero tal vez no eran necesarios saber todas esas razones para quedar con la boca abierta literalmente después de ver como ambas entraban en una lucha desenfrenada para ver quien tiene el control de los besos.

Tal vez no es muy necesario ser muy observador para darte cuenta que se comían a besos literal.

Pero para lo que realmente el instituto no estaba preparado era para ver como Finn "patea sillas" Hudson se acercaba peligrosamente a las chicas con paso apresurado.

Tal vez les armaría una escena.

Tal vez solo les gritaría de todo para después golpear un casillero e irse.

Tal vez solo se pondría a llorar como nenita porque le quitaron a su novia.

Pero nadie y es enserio cuando digo nadie ni siquiera las dos implicadas estaban preparadas para ver como el chico alto se detuvo a su lado y regalándoles una sonrisa una vez que estas se hallan separado para después dirigir su vista a los estudiantes que se habían detenido y murmuraban entre ellos lo que estaba sucediendo, y aclarándose la garganta dijo en voz alta

-¡hora de irse a sus clases panda de chismosos que aquí no hay nada que ver, no es un circo entendieron, solo son dos chicas demostrando cuanto se quieren así que vallan a armar alboroto por otra parte!-

Una vez terminando de hablar, y viendo como los estudiantes se empezaban a movilizar hacia sus clases sin dejar sus murmullos de lado, se giro hacia las chicas y les dijo con una sonrisa surcando su rostro

-entonces aceptar ir a la cita doble conmigo y Dennis-

De mas esta decir ahora que el chico alto ya sabía la razón de porque existía este triangulo amoroso entre ellos y no, no era porque ambas morían por el eso estaba más claro que el agua para ese chico con cara de tonto, que solo tenía la cara pues de tonto no tenía ni un pelo, las chicas se desvivían por llamar la atención de la otra sin importarles que hubiera un tercero en medio aunque este tercero nunca se conto como tal.

-Vamos chicas quiten esas caras yo ya sabía lo de ustedes incluso antes de que lo notaran ustedes mismas-

Dijo el muchacho al ver las caras entre asustadas y sorprendidas que portaban ambas

-está bien Finn si Rach quiere iremos a la mentada cita doble- dijo la rubia con un tono de molestia en la voz pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

.-claro que si Quinny, Finn nos vemos a las ocho en punto en beatrix- hablo esta vez la morena ya salida del asombro anterior

-genial, bueno chicas las dejo para que sigan en lo suyo ahora que el pasillo esta vacio- y con un guiño de ojos el muchacho se fue dejándolas completamente solas

Una vez que el chico había desaparecido completamente de su vista y con una checada a ambos lados del pasillo para ver que efectivamente estaban completamente solas la rubia regreso su vista y atención a la morena frente a ella.

-¿en qué nos quedamos?- pregunto la de ojos avellana mientras tomaba la posición en la que se encontraran antes de que el chico alto las interrumpiera.

Y esta vez sin nadie quien las interrumpiera ni nadie quien murmurara a sus espaldas, en ese pasillo completamente abandonado a no ser por esas don chicas, retomaron el apasionado y fogoso beso en el que estaban antes, solo separándose por milímetros de distancia para tomar el oxigeno que sus pulmones necesitan antes de emprender otro apasionante beso y así siguieron durante esa hora solo deteniéndose completamente diez minutos antes de que sonara de nuevo la campana.

Hasta eso solo para tomar dirección al estacionamiento, pues no querían formar otro tumulto de alumnos rodeándolas, y alegando que después de apasionante sesión de besos no se encontraban con la cordura necesaria para regresar a clases, por eso les pareció mejor idea terminar dicha sesión en casa de la morena ya que sus padres no se encontrarían en casa si no hasta el fin de semana.

* * *

hello!

como estan queridos lectores

espero y les valla agradando la idea

y quiero agradecer a **blowmind** y **spyireland**

****me gusta saber que les va gustando la idea y espero que este capi tambien les guste

recuerden dejar reviews que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo

las imágenes en las que esta inspiradas los capis las iré subiendo en twitter y facebook.

ahora me despido nos leemos en la proxima actualización

EliAgronsky


End file.
